Stefan The Wonder Dog
by writergirl94
Summary: When Bonnie's spell goes wrong Stefan is turned into a dog. Will he ever be a vampire again or will he stay this way forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been in my mind for a while. I've written several drafts in my notebook during school and i finally typed up something i think is pretty good. So let m know what you think. **

Stefan' The Wonder Dog

Elena blinked and behind the kitchen counter Stefan had disappeared. Elena stared in horror and turned towards her best friend.

"Bonnie what did you do?" The brunette cried.

"I-I." Bonnie spoke. Her slow, stumbled words were stopped as a low bark was heard from where Stefan once stood.

"Stefan?" Elena asked hesitantly.

Suddenly a large German shepherd came into view. The dog barked, wagged it's tail and trotted towards Elena. The girl hesitantly squatted down, looked the dog straight in the eyes and spoke, "Stefan?"

The dog licked her face and jumped on her, making her fall to the ground. Stefan licked her cheek several times before Elena pushed him away and rubbed the top of his head, "Um good b-um never mind with that."

"The spell went wrong."

"Oh really I hadn't noticed." Elena replied sourly and looked down at Stefan, "That is the last time you volunteer to be a Ginny pig."

Stefan let out a whimper; he then turned towards Bonnie and began to growl.

"Stefan relax! Stefan!" Elena yelled.

Stefan quitted down and settled into a silence.

"When's Damon coming home?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm home little witch." Damon strode into his kitchen, "You two look like you've been up to some mischief. What's with the dog?"

Before Elena could explain Stefan leaped for Damon, wagging his tail and barking happily. Damon, completely taken off guard fell to the ground and Stefan chose this opportunity to lick his face continuously.

"Say hello to you're brother, Damon." Elena said nervously, intertwining her fingers.

Damon's face dropped; his eyes grew large and his mouth slightly hung ajar, "My brother? What…" He paused and his eyes directed towards Bonnie, "What did you do?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Should i continue? REVIEW. PLEASE AND THANK YOU**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_ Stefan's POV is written in this font. _

Chapter 2

**Previously…**

**_Damon's face dropped; his eyes grew large and his mouth slightly hung ajar, "My brother? What…" He paused and his eyes directed towards Bonnie, "What did you do?"_**

Xoxo

The spell was in Latin and it was a protection spell. I guess she said some of the words wrong. It was completely on accident and secretly she wished Damon had been her lab rat and not Stefan.

Bonnie flipped through her books, hopelessly looking for an answer. She had no one to call, no one tell help her. Or wait…

Xoxo

Stefan POV

_Why is everything in black and white? This is so goddamn annoying. If Elena wasn't petting me I'd be so much angrier but oh that feels so good…_

Xoxo

Damon paced back and forth with a glass of scotch in his hand. Elena sat on the couch, Stefan's head in her lap as she rubbed the top of his head.

Damon was furiously venting and mumbling ideas about killing Bonnie. Every so often he shouted, "We don't have time for this! This is ridiculous!"

Suddenly Bonnie came into the room, "Three days, Lucy told me."

"Three days?" Damon spat.

_Three days?_

Bonnie stared down at Stefan,"I am so sorry."

_I will only forgive you when I'm normal again._

"Stefan stop growling." Elena shushed her boyfriend.

"Is he even still a vampire?" Damon asked, slightly worried.

"He is but as a dog he's not, if that makes sense." Bonnie said hesitantly.

"So you're saying I have to go buy dog food?" Damon asked curiously.

Bonnie merely shrugged her shoulders.

Xoxo

So out the door Damon went to buy his little brother dog food. Bonnie stayed in the house still looking through books.

Elena walked into the kitchen followed by Stefan.

"Bonnie in three days Stefan will be back to normal, no sense in cramming your head with useless knowledge."

Stefan trotted over to Bonnie and placed his wet nose on her hand, she giggled.

"Are you still mad at me?" She asked.

_No, I forgive you. Everyone makes mistakes_. Stefan licked her hand.

Elena laughed, "See he forgives you now just be grateful it was Stefan and not Damon because I have a feeling Damon would of tried to bite off a few fingers."

Xoxo

Damon came home with dog food and for amusement some squeaky toys and Stefan didn't like those. He instead went after Damon's shoes.

"Stefan? Are you seriously chewing on my shoes? Seriously?" Damon yelled, "You understand what's going on yet you're acting like a dumbass dog!"

Elena watched as her boyfriend tightly grasped the shoe in his teeth and Damon grabbed the other end and pulled. She watched the vampire and the dog have a tug a war match and all she could do was cover her face with her hands and take a large sip of wine.

It had only been two hours and twenty minutes; they had a long way to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**_ Stefan's POV is written in this font. _

Chapter 3

Previously…

_It had only been two hours and twenty minutes; they had a long way to go._

Xoxo

After destroying one of Damon's favorite pairs of shoes Stefan went over to the front door and began to whimper and scratch at it.

"Oh what is it now Stefan!" Damon groaned, "What could you possibly want now?"

_Dick_

Elena hurried into the hallway, "Stefan do you have to use the bathroom?"

_Yes. _He barked.

Elena smiled and opened the door and Stefan darted out the door. The young brunette then turned towards the elder Salvatore, "See without me around you'd have to bleach the carpet.

Xoxo

Once he finished he hurried back to the door, where Elena was waiting. He then tugged at her sleeve and she followed him into the yard. Stefan picked up a stick and brought it to her.

She laughed, "Fetch Stefan? Really?"

_I'm bored. C'mon it'll be fun. _He barked, wagging his tail.

"Okay!" Elena laughed and took the stick and she threw it across the yard.

Xoxo

From different sides of the house Bonnie and Damon watched as Elena continuously threw the stick and Stefan continuously returned it to her. Stefan then eventually grew tired and sat down on the grass.

"That was fun." Elena said.

_It actually really was. Anything is fun with you, love. _Stefan licked her face as she sat down next to him.

The two headed back into the house where Elena got Stefan a bowl of water and some food.

Xoxo

As the sun was setting Stefan scratched on the door again and Elena let him out.

"Not worried he'll run off?" Damon asked, smirking.

Elena ignored him.

Xoxo

Several minutes later Stefan returned, but not alone. In his teeth he clutched something small and furry.

"Stefan…. what's in you're mouth?" Elena asked hesitantly as Stefan trotted right past her and to the den, where Damon was. Damon, who was lounging on the couch, scotch in hand watched as his little brother drop a dead squirrel at his feet.

"Uhm…any particular reason you brought me a dead woodland creature? Remember I'm not on an animal diet."

_It's a present, you seem mad. I can't make it any clearer than that. Sorry about the shoes. _

Too a confused Elena, Damon, and Bonnie Stefan was just barking.

"Maybe it's a present." Bonnie suggested.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"For ruining your shoes!" Elena chimed in.

Stefan barked loudly, in agreement.

"How thoughtful, brother." Damon grimaced, "Thanks I guess."

The sun had set and day one was over. Two more days and she would have her vampire boyfriend back, completely normal, well hopefully.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! THANKS<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**_ Stefan's POV is written in this font. _

Chapter 4

_Previously…_

_The sun had set and day one was over. Two more days and she would have her vampire boyfriend back, completely normal, well hopefully._

_Xoxo_

When Elena settled into Stefan's bed Stefan curled on it with her on the bottom left corner and slept with her. In the middle of the night Elena awoke to Stefan no longer there.

Under the circumstances she grew worried and got up to look around. The hallway was dark, quiet, and empty. As she passed Damon's room she noticed the door was wide open.

Elena curved her body and smiled with satisfaction as she saw Damon sleeping soundly and Stefan sleeping as well at the foot of his bed.

Xoxo

It was the morning of the second day. Elena headed downstairs where Bonnie was making coffee and she poured Elena a cup.

Bonnie flipped through People magazine while Elena gazed around the room and sipped her drink in silence. Damon came downstairs a half an hour later, Stefan trotted behind him

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have two beautiful girls in my kitchen."

Bonnie snorted, "What do you want Damon?"

"Make me breakfast?"

Bonnie stood up holding her mug and magazine and laughed obnoxiously and left the room.

Xoxo

As the long day dragged on Stefan continuously brought both Elena and Damon presents that ranged from small mice to rabbits.

Xoxo

Damon left the house to attend some things and during is absence Stefan chased his tail and chewed on a pair of sneakers he found in the back of his closest. Damon returned mid afternoon with a large bone.

Elena watched as he gave his little brother the bone.

"Please tell me you stole that from a museum."

"Okay I took it from a museum."

"Damon, whose bone is that?"

"You never knew them so relax."

Elena watched as her stupid boyfriend chewed on the bone. "Stefan, are you really going to chew on that?"

_Yes. Yes I am. Watch me_!

Xoxo

After burying the bone, Damon's car keys, a chewed up sneaker, Bonnie's chap stick, and $20 dollars from Elena's pocket in the backyard Stefan walked aimlessly around the house.

Diner time soon came and Bonnie left and returned with Chinese food. It was a rare thing but the witch, vampire, and the human sat at the table together eating. Stefan on the other hand finished his dog food, half his water, and lay under the table.

_Xoxo_

After the meal Damon wandered into the den and sat by the fire, an entire bottle of whiskey in his hand. Stefan trotted up to him and whimpered.

_Damon I cannot take this anymore. I miss walking on two legs.._

"Yeah I know Stef, you'll be back to your old self in no time."

_It feels like forever._

"Don't tell Elena but I actually miss your brooding, pensive shoulders and all you're serious faces."

_You didn't punish Bonnie enough._

"That little witch will pay, one way or another."

_It's almost like you can understand what I'm saying._

"Then again it's much more quiet without the voice of reason, maybe we should keep you as a mutt longer."

Stefan growled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**_ Stefan's POV is written in this font. _**Last Chapter! Hope you liked it! **

Chapter 5

Previously…

"_Then again it's much more quiet without the voice of reason, maybe we should keep you as a mutt longer." _

_Stefan growled._

XoxoDay 3

"As anyone seen my car keys?" Damon asked.

Elena and Bonnie replied with no's and Stefan hid behind the couch.

Xoxo

Twenty minutes later Damon slipped out the door and "borrowed" Elena's car, accidentally forgetting to ask here. She was not pleased.

Stefan at this point didn't really care, he just preferred chewing another pair of Damon's shoes.

Elena marched straight up to him and began yelling. Damon yelled back. Stefan whined and whimpered and tugged on Damon's pant leg. Bonnie watched all of this while drinking a shot of vodka.

Xoxo

It was the third day at least. By midnight Stefan would be back to normal, or would he?

In there separate corners they watched as Stefan was chasing a fly that somehow flew into the house.

Elena chewed her bottom lip, "Midnight right?"

"That's what the little witch said. Speaking of witch, where is she?"

Elena shrugged because she really had no idea. She walked towards the couch, "What if he doesn't turn back..." Her voice croaked.

"You trust Bonnie right?" He didn't wait for a response, "Then trust that she knows what's going on. Besides now that I think about it I have a feeling he knows where my keys are."

Xoxo

Bonnie returned around seven o clock. Damon drank a class of B negative while Bonnie made Mac n cheese for her and Elena.

Elena pushed the bowl away, "I'm not hungry."

"C'mon Elena, you have to eat." Bonnie urged.

Damon snagged the bowl away from Bonnie's grasp, "More for me." He snickered.

"Stefan you want some?" Damon asked. The dog looked eager. "Maybe a little B negative too?"

"I'd hold off on that." Bonnie warned, "Doing a little more digging I found out that when Stefan comes back his body is going to take some time to readjust. Probably drain out his body."

"Why's that?" Elena asked.

"A vampire is allowed to eat any food they want as long as they have a healthy amount of blood in their system. Considering Stefan is a dog and he hasn't been having enough blood and eating dog food, whatever Damon's been feeding him, and my assumption of a squirrel then it will suck for him."

"Oh." Damon said, "That's not going to be pretty."

Xoxo

Thee hours passed by and only because the trio and the dog decided to watch the first season of Lost. This was followed by a debate of Bonnie and Elena verse Damon. The debate consisted of the girls believing that he looked like Boone. Damon was rather bothered by this.

Eleven o'clock was the longest hour of them all. Damon was fidgeting, unable to stand or sit still, pacing about the room. Elena was lying on the couch, arm over her eyes. Bonnie was flipping through channels.

Stefan barked at 11:30

"Half an hour Stef and you'll be back to normal."

Stefan barked twice.

"Dude I can't understand you." Damon said, "Oh wait did you say Bonnie wants to see me naked?"

Something sharp was thrown shortly after that.

Xoxo

Two minutes before twelve Elena kneeled on the ground and wrapped her arms around the dog, "I love you." She whispered.

Stefan licked her cheek.

She stood up and back away next to Damon and Bonnie. The clock finally struck twelve and suddenly a blinding light surrounded them and an explosion erupted, blowing the three off their feet and onto the floor.

"Ow."

"Shit that hurt!"

"Bonnie you okay?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah. It's dark."

"Is anyone going to ask if I'm okay? I hate this witch voodoo crap, why do the lights always have to go off?"

"Fine, Damon are you okay?"

"Yes. Now whose hand is on my-"

"Oh god!" Bonnie shrieked. She sprang to her feet.

Damon chuckled, "Turn on the light, someone, please?"

"I can't see. How about the jackass vampire get it?"

"Don't have to be mean about it." The light was on. All eyes directed towards Stefan once stood. There was no dog there but instead Stefan back on two feet but curled in a ball, naked, unconscious.

Elena gasped. Damon was over his body seconds later. He quickly took off his jacket and placed it on his little brother, covering his privacy.

"Stefan!" Elena pleaded, caressing his cheek.

Suddenly he began to stir, he cocked his head and sat up, "Was that a dream or did you turn me into a freaking dog?" Stefan asked, his eyes locking Bonnie's gaze. Elena sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Point is brother, you're back." Damon patted his back, "I'll get you some clothes." He disappeared.

_Xoxo_

Only minutes after Stefan was clothed his body began draining in the bathroom. It was gruesome and Elena was with him the entire time. Damon wasn't but Bonnie watched, as he stayed close by, careful not to wonder to far off.

"How you doing brother?" Damon asked. Stefan was leaning against the bathtub.

"I haven't puked since I was fifteen."

"You've always said you wanted to be human again, here's a wonderful experience for you."

"I hope Bonnie turns you into a cat."

Xoxo

Once completely drained Stefan took slow sips of blood. Animal blood. This was his choice and a choice that he and Damon spent twenty minutes arguing over. Stefan won.

It was around three in the morning and all were awake. Stefan's location was unknown. Elena was trying to sleep on the couch while Damon and Bonnie were playing poker.

Suddenly Stefan appeared, hands behind his back.

"You should be asleep." Elena stated.

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Stefan said.

Elena glared at him.

"Anyway I have presents. Damon." He tossed Damon's keys in the air and Damon caught them. He tossed Bonnie her chap stick as well and then handed Elena her money.

"So why'd you do it?" Elena asked as she snuggled into his arms.

"Do what?" Stefan asked.

"Bury all this stuff?"

"Sorry. It was just a lot of fun."

"It's okay." Elena squeezed him.

Damon sighed, "Bonnie turn me into an animal! Imagine of all the stuff I can get away with!"

Elena rolled her eyes, "Oh it's like you forget that you get away with everything now!"

"I could be a monkey!" Damon grinned.

"Or a donkey. I vote donkey." Bonnie said.

Damon turned towards Stefan and Elena who were holding their thumbs up. So Damon held up his middle finger.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. REVIEW! <strong>


End file.
